


I Do

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: Accepting Jungkook's proposal was the easiest thing you have ever done. But as your special day is finally here, the wedding day jitters are getting the best of you.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 5





	I Do

You’re excited, the butterflies in your stomach multiplying as each minute passes as you head to the destination. On your way to the church with your mom, you start your big day with Jungkook, your soon to be husband. You’ve been with him for almost 3 years, and the days have finally dwindled to today; you being officially Mrs Jeon. 

Your relationship with him is special, falling in love at first sight when you met at a coffee shop. He ordered banana milk, telling his friends he didn’t like coffee, and you thought it was adorable. You were drinking tea, preferring not to drink anything that has caffeine in it. You couldn’t stop staring at him; his brown hair clipped just below his ears that went with his handsome face and beautiful smile. He had opted to wear a black shirt and fitted jeans, showing off his masculine physique that had you doing mental jumping jacks. He turned around, and his eyes locked with yours, taken away by your beauty and approaching you shortly after and making conversation with you. You exchanged numbers afterwards, and you started dating soon after that day, falling deeper in love with each other with the more time you spent with each other. 

Bonding over your desires for consistency and family importance, you know you want to be a mom one day, and Jungkook intends to take care of his wife and kids and ultimately be happy. Jungkook gets along with your parents; your dad goes golfing with him at least once a week. He makes you feel safe, secure and that you have a man that is loyal to you and only you. He makes your heart skip when he walks into the room, and you miss him when he leaves. 

Staying in love with him was simple, and accepting his proposal was a no brainer. Jungkook is the sun that brightens up your day and that calming moonlight that brings you peace. He is everything to you, and today it will be official.

You would be lying to yourself if you were to say you weren’t nervous; you’re out of your mind with thoughts about your future once you walk down that aisle. What if Jungkook doesn’t want to be with you, or what if he doesn’t show up? What if your dress doesn’t fit or if your hair isn’t right? What if the church or flooded or the food caterer cancels, etc...All these thoughts plague you on your special weekend, and it makes you want nothing more than to have a stiff drink. 

“Alex, honey?” Your mom’s voice cuts through your thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you come out of your reverie, clearing your throat. “Everything is fine.”

Your mom looks at you, her soft eyes full of concern, but nothing more is said until you arrive at the church. Grabbing your wedding dress, you head into the front entrance, greeted by the wedding planner and crew setting up the ceremony, making your way upstairs to get dressed. You walk into the dressing room, greeted by your bridesmaids, your best friend and maid of honor, Cara handing you a bottomless mimosa.

“I know you have been stressing about today, so I know you need this,” Cara smiles, motioning for you to sit down.

You take her advice, sitting down and looking at yourself in the vanity mirror as you take sips of your drink. Your skin is glowing, thanks to the new skin regime you have been doing for the past month, wanting to look nothing short of perfect on your special day. Your body relaxes. You feel the drink slowly calming your nerves. Your makeup artist works their magic on your face while your hairdresser starts your hair, straightening and adding curls to the bottom, giving it a wavy look to flow nicely with your veil. You look over at your friends, who are finishing up the last touches of their own makeup. Their silver bridesmaid’s dresses are already fitted on their bodies.

“You look so pretty,” they gush, their eyes showing excitement for you. 

You smile and return your attention to your make-up artist, who finishes the last touches of your makeup, opting to go with a soft natural look. Your hairdresser rolls the bottom of your hair in pins, allowing you to change comfortably. Everyone leaves the room except for your mom, who unzips your custom made Vera Wang wedding dress and helps you get into it. Your wedding dress is white, with sleeves going all the way to your wrists, and your back is open. The tail on your dress is long, sure enough, to grab the attention of everyone there, the dress itself showing off the figure that Jungkook fell in love with. You are quiet, focused on not messing up the dress, your hands shaking as you smooth out the front.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Your mom asks you as she zips up the back of your dress.

“Yes… no… I don’t know, mom,” you pout, folding your arms.

“Come on,” your mom beckons, motioning for you to sit at the chair. “Talk to me.”

“I’m… scared, I guess?” you begin. “I love Jungkook, obviously, but I wonder if our relationship is going to change once we’re married. Will we still love each other just as much, or will our age difference get in the way… What if I walk down the aisle and he hates my dress? What if he doesn’t even show up? Oh God, maybe he changed his mind.”

You are hyperventilating, pacing back and forth, you distraught over Jungkook possibly changing his mind. You want to cry, but you are afraid of messing up your makeup, so you let out a frustrating groan, your fists balled together tightly.

“Alex, honey, the first thing I need you to do is relax, okay?” Your mom’s soft voice cuts through your thoughts. “ Take a deep breath, clear those negative thoughts out of your head.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, letting your mind go dark but without thought. Your mom comes behind you and massages your shoulder, relieving the tension that you carried on your shoulders. 

“I look at you and Dad, and I hope to have an inkling of what you guys have,” you confide in her, a small tear slipping down your cheek. “You guys have been married for 20 years. That’s rare nowadays, and I want our love to last that long, forever, really. How did you guys do it? How did you make it work for so long?”

Your mom smiles, her eyes twinkling from tears comes out of her own eyes, and she pulls you into a deep embrace. 

“You know, it wasn’t always easy,” your mom reminisces, loosening her hold on you a bit. “There were hard times, and we even entertained the idea of separating at one point. But what kept us together is remembering how much we love each other and why we fell in love. In a marriage, you’re supposed to love each other, look out for each other, take care of each other and treat each other with respect. As long as you can remember those things and get back to that happy place, it’ll all be worth it.”

Your phone buzzes on the vanity, and you leave the comfort of your mom’s arms and check to see who it is. To your surprise, it’s a message from Jungkook, and you pause a moment before reading the text. 

“I love you, Alex. I can’t wait to make you mine forever. ♥”

You smile to yourself, the anxiety you felt leaving your body, and face your mom, who is looking at you curiously.

“Is everything alright?” she inquires, sending you a small smile. 

“Yeah, mom. I am okay,” you exhale, looking at yourself in the mirror. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

The orchestra is playing, and you are making your way down the spiral stairs, meeting your dad at the bottom. He looks at you in amazement, watching his beautiful daughter come down to him, heavy emotion on his face as he tries to hold back his tears. 

“You look so beautiful,” his voice trembles, quickly wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. 

You thank him, sliding your arm with his, now waiting for the doors to be opened. Your nerves are eating at you again, hoping that you don’t trip along the way, or your dress doesn’t rip or anything bad that could happen on your way to him. The flower girls and ring bearer walk in front of you, the little boy proudly carrying the rings and the little girls enjoying themselves throwing flowers on the floor. 

“I am proud to be your dad,” your dad whispers in your ear. “You make me immensely proud.”

The door’s open right at that moment, catching you off guard, touched by your dad’s sweet words. You look across the way, the aisle seeming longer than it was during dress rehearsal. But then you locked eyes with Jungkook, and everything disappeared, except for you and him. You slowly make your way towards him, watching Jungkook as his eyes well up and fidgeting with his fingers. Jin, his best man, rubs his shoulder to console him, telling him it’s okay to cry and show emotion for his soon to be wife. Jungkook breaks down, bending down and hiding his tears, his heart full of sentimental feelings for you. Jin helps him up as you reach him, and you grab his hand, rubbing his palm softly.

“H-Hi honey,” you greet him, your heart beating out of your chest.

“Hey, baby,” Jungkook’s voice is shaky, his hands are trembling, on the verge of tears again.

In all the years you have been together, you have never seen him cry. This is a fresh experience for you, and it is pulling at your heartstrings hard. The ring bearer approaches him with the rings, and Jin takes them from him, the preacher clearing his throat.

“Do you need another second, or do you think we can get started?” The preacher asks.

Jungkook nods, and you agree; the preaching starts the ceremony. 

“Welcome family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Alex Titus and Jungkook Jeon. We are all here to support this commitment of love and share the joy of Alex and Jungkook as they choose to spend their lives together. Thank you, family and friends, for your presence here today. Your love and unwavering support throughout their lives have given them the confidence and tools necessary to enter this new chapter together.”

The pastor pauses for a moment, Jungkook’s sniffling heard over the silence, Jin whispering it’s okay before the pastor continues. 

“Jungkook and Alex, your marriage will be a lifelong promise to love, respect, trust and honour each other through the good, the bad and the unexpected. This union represents your commitment to support one another as individual beings but share your joys, sorrows, and dreams as one. A strong bond works in unison to nurture the best parts of your personalities and understand each other’s differences and flaws. You are committing to learn how to grow alongside one another while remembering to keep an open mind throughout your journey. 

Today, you gain an equal partner that will be your confidant, defender, and motivator through all of your aspirations and goals. You will celebrate each accomplishment, provide peace through every setback, and give love in life’s both big and little moments.

You are creating a new home where love, trust and loyalty are the foundation. No matter what the future throws your way, rely on those foundations, and you shall only see your bond grow stronger and your souls grow wiser.

Marriage is not easy, but I know your relationship will be an example to follow from what I’ve seen in the two of you. You show care and compassion, you trust one another, and you are each other’s best friend.”

Those words could not be any less than a fact. Jungkook is your best friend, your heart and soul. The sun rises and falls with this man; this is where you want to be with him. 

“If there is anyone present who can show just cause why these two persons may not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

You look around anxiously, hoping no one was against you marrying the love of your life. Your bridesmaids and Jungkook’s groomsmen give you both a thumbs up, and you let out a sigh of relief, returning your attention to Jungkook.

“Now Alex and Jungkook,” the pastor continues. “Please join hands- oops, you’re already holding hands.” 

You hear laughter coming from your guests, and you let out a chuckle yourself. 

“Jungkook, do you take Alex to be your wife?”

Jungkook gazes at you lovingly, squeezing your hands before making his proclamation.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

The pastor nods and turns to you. 

“Alex, do you take Jungkook to be your husband?”

“I do,” you answer without a second thought. 

“Now I understand that you two have written your own vows,” the pastor announces. “If you want to say them, now is the time.”

You look at him bewildered, as you and Jungkook had not discussed coming up with any vows. Jungkook has a sly look on his face, pulling out a piece of paper with scribbled words on it.

“I know we didn’t talk about our vows, but I want everyone to know how I feel about you, and I want this sheet of paper to be a requiem of the love that I have for you and how it will never change.”

You don’t have the words to say, and so you nod, and he begins.

“Alex, I have been in love with you since we met three years ago at that coffee shop. You were wearing a black dress with a gold necklace, and I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. As I got to know you, I realised that it was fate that we met that day. You understand me; you know when I’m sick before I do, and you finish my sentences, and you always have the right words to say to take me out of those dark places. I love how loyal you are to your family and friends and how you will give them your last dollar to see them happy. You are a caring person with a heart of gold, that pretty sunflower that stands out in the middle of the field. I thought I knew what love was until I met you, and you changed my thought on it completely. You are the sunlight that rose again in my life. You are the cause of my euphoria. I am in love with you and will be, forever and always.”

The slight chance you had of holding it together as he professed his love to you shattered, as you sob at his beautiful words, your heartstrings officially plucked out. Jungkook is crying with you, and there this is not a dry eye in the room, the powerful vows hitting everyone in their hearts. 

“Wow, that was something,” the pastor clears his throat, holding back his own tears. “Alex, do you have anything you want to add?”

You shake your head no, unable to say anything more than I love you. Jungkook understood your love language, and he was satisfied with that, as you had a lifetime to tell him how much you love him.

“Now it is time to gather the rings,” the pastor announces.

Jin hands the rings to Jungkook, and he gives you his gold wedding band. 

“Your rings represent this promise to one another. The never-ending circle is a symbol of infinite, unbreakable love. Jungkook, take this ring and place it on Alex‘s finger. Repeat after me: Alex, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.”

Jungkook repeats the words as he slips your diamond-studded wedding ring on your left hand. 

“Now, Alex,” the pastor continues, “Take this ring and place it on Jungkook‘s finger. Repeat after me: Jungkook, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.”

You mimic the words, your hands shaking as you slip the ring onto his finger. 

“Having pledged your love and promise to one another today in front of all of your friends and family and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Jungkook removes the veil from your face and kisses you tenderly, and you drink him in, his lips tasting like oranges. You reluctantly pull away from each other, remembering that other people are in the room; the pastor chuckles before ending the ceremony. 

“Congratulations! Friends and family, it is my greatest honour to introduce to you: Mr and Mrs Jeon.”

The room erupts in thunderous applause, and Jungkook grabs your hand, raising it in the air with pride. He leads you down the aisle and out of the church, walking you to a carriage led by a horse.

“Jungkook!” You exclaim. “You did not⸺.”

“I did,” he says proudly. “I told you I would do anything to make you happy. We are only getting started, baby.”

He helps you on, holding the back of your dress before he climbed in behind, the conductor leading the way as he leads the horse around the block.

“This is… everything I could have asked for and more,” you murmur, still in shock.

“Remember when we decided to be together, and I told you I was going to give you the world and then some?” He asks. “You laughed at me and said it wasn’t realistic, remember?”

You flashback to that moment and laugh, remembering that night vividly as your third date. You were so confident that it couldn’t happen, but he proved you wrong, and you are glad he did. Looking at your new husband, his hair swaying a little, a strand of it coming onto his face. You instinctively brush it back, and he leans in, kissing you once more, his soft hands cupping your face.

“How would you say that I am doing so far?” he inquires. “Am I making good on my promise, Mrs Jeon?”

You gaze at him lovingly, placing another kiss on his lips before laying your head on his shoulder, feeling content.

“I think you have definitely kept your promise, my love.”


End file.
